1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cooking equipment and more specifically it relates to a vertically oriented duel grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cooking equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cook meat or like food materials by the direct action of heat emanating from suitable heat sources. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 161,856 to Bliss; 624,356 to Lurie et al.; 2,860,225 to Stean and 3,324,788 to LaFrance all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.